Pemuas Nafsu
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah seorang pelacur laki-laki dalam mencari jati dirinya. Waning: Uke!Akashi (All x Akashi), OOC dan AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hai ' ')/ saya mencoba membuat fic rate M lagi. Kali ini mengandung unsur Uke!Akashi. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

.

Gemericik air membasahi tubuh pemuda merah, gerakan air mengalir perlahan seakan menggoda dan minta diperhatikan. Kulit mulus tanpa busana tengah bermandikan cucuran air _shower_ yang menyala. Surai merahnya lepek menutupi dahi—mata tertutup seakan takut air memaksa masuk. Tangan bergerak sibuk menghilangkan gelembung sabun yang melekat, sesekali meraba sesuatu di bawah—mengelusnya seakan sedang memanjakannya.

Crit.

Keran tertutup bersamaan dengan jilatan ringan di bibir basahnya. Mengambil handuk yang tergantung, ia segera mengelap tubuhnya—tapi tak sedikit pun berniat benar-benar mengeringkan rambut lepeknya. Berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya sebuah handuk menutupi bagian terlarang—Akashi Seijurou melangkah santai.

* * *

 **Pemuas Nafsu (Prolog)**

" **Ini hanya sebuah kisah seorang pelacur laki-laki dalam mencari jati dirinya."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: All x Akashi**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Kemungkinan OOC, dan AU**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Akashi melangkah kaki ke dalam kamar, pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian mendekati seorang pemuda tampan—yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela dengan tangan memegang sebuah gelas berisi anggur merah. Mendengar suara Akashi mengintrupsi lamunannya, pemuda itu menolehkan kepala. Senyuman kecil terpatri di bibirnya, seakan memberi perizinan bagi Akashi untuk mendekatinya.

"Tak apa."

Gelas diletakkan, dan tangan yang menganggur kini berganti memegang pinggang Akashi dan menariknya mendekat. Mendaratkan beberapa kecupan ringan pada leher dan bahu si surai merah. Aroma tubuh dan shampo menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya—menambah kejolak 'lapar' di dalam tubuhnya.

"Chihiro- _san_ , sepeti biasa kau selalu saja lembut."

Mayuzumi Chihiro—nama pemuda itu—membalas dengan kekehan pelan. perlahan semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, Mayuzumi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Akashi—kemudian menjilat daun telinga Akashi dengan gerakan sensual. Sukses membuat Akashi mengeluarkan suara yang membangkitkan nafsu.

"Bukankah kau suka aku perlakukan seperti ini?"

"Ya aku suka."

Akashi menatap genit, senyuman menggoda terhias di bibirnya. Mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mayuzumi, Akashi berjinjit sedikit—mendaratkan sebuah kecupan, singkat tapi cukup memabukkan. Mayuzumi hampir tak tahan ingin menerkamnya. Dengan perlahan tangan kekar itu menggendong tubuh Akashi—lalu menidurkan badannya pada sebuah kasur _king size_ yang tersedia. Mata terus menatap fokus ke arah Akashi, seakan menunjukan nafsu yang terbendung hendak mendobrak keluar.

Mengerti, Akashi tersenyum—kemudian mengusap pipi Mayuzumi lembut.

"Lakukanlah Chihiro- _san_..."

Jarak semakin menipis, dan kedua bibir pun saling bertemu. Mulanya hanya saling menikmati sensasi bibir masing-masing, namun ciuman lembut perlahan berubah menjadi hisapan memabukkan. Bibir Akashi merona, dan menjadi basah ketika lidah Mayuzumi ikut andil dalam aksinya. Erangan pelan mulai terdengar disela-sela ciuman yang dalam, ketika kedua benda adam saling bergesekan.

"Hngg—"

Handuk yang menutupi dilepas tanpa sepengetahuan, kini hanya tubuh polos yang terlihat jelas oleh pandangan. Tubuh Akashi bergeliat tidak nyaman, tiupan pendingin seakan menggelitik meminta perhatian. Tak ingin 'sang patner' kedinginan lebih lama, Mayuzumi kembali menjamah tubuh Akashi. Ciuman yang sempat terputus kini berlanjut—dan semakin memanas. Lidah menyeruak masuk, menginvasi mulut Akashi sepenuhnya. Deretan gigi tak luput terabsen, lidah si merah pun diajak berdansa ringan. Suara ciuman memenuhi ruang, seakan memberi tahu bahkan keduanya semakin larut dalam buaian hawa nafsu.

"Sei..."

Ciuman terlepas, sebentar mereka saling pandang. Mata Mayuzumi mengisyaratkan keinginan mendominasi yang tinggi—Akashi sampai merinding mengantisipasi. Tak lama Mayazumi tersenyum lembut, kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Kecupan dan hisapan tak henti-henti menghujani leher, bahu, dan dada Akashi. Sesekali puting yang ereksi dipilin pelan, diputar sambil dicubit dengan gemas.

"Chihiro- _san_...Hngg—Aku mau lebih..."

Akashi meminta, bagian bawahnya merasa butuh perhatian. Dituntunnya tangan Mayuzumi kearah selangkangannya, berharap Mayuzumi mau membuat miliknya terpuaskan. Nafas mulai terasa sesak, pandangan tak lagi bekerja fokus—Akashi merasa tubuhnya semakin memanas. Mayuzumi yang melihat semua hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian mengecup kelopak mata Akashi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan.."

Tangan kanan mulai menyentuh benda yang menegang, sesekali menggodanya dengan cubitan nakal. Akashi menatap kesal meski tersaru dengan wajah yang merona sempurna.

"Jangan—ahn—menggodak—aaakh—"

Kepala Akashi menengadah, tubuhnya sedikit ia lengkungkan—serangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Mayuzumi membuatnya terlena. Kocokan pada penisnya membuat Akashi melayang, membuatnya tak sadar semakin membuka kakinya—memberikan pemandangan sensual bagi mata Mayuzumi yang menatap tajam. Satu jari Mayuzumi masukan kedalam mulutnya, mengulum perlahan hendak membuat jarinya licin dan basah. Sambil tetap mempertahankan gerakan tangannya, Mayuzumi yang telah melepaskan jari dari mulutnya—menyeringai mencurigakan.

"...Hiro—"

Jari yang basah menyentuh lubang Akashi yang berkedut pelan, membuat gerakan memutar seakan meminta perizinan. Jari terus semakin liar, mendorong seakan mencoba memasuki lubang panas di depannya. Ujung jari telah berhasil membobol pertahan, sedikit dorongan berusaha memasukkan semuanya. Akashi sendiri tengah mengeliat tidak nyaman—meski ada pula rasa nikmat menghantuinya. Desahan semakin jelas terdengar tak kala jari masuk seutuhnya, bergerak di dalam lubang seakan mencari perhatian—ditambah dengan gerakan tangan Mayuzumi pada miliknya, Akashi hampir mencapai titik kenikmatan.

"Akh—hha—"

"...Sei boleh aku masuk sekarang?"

Hanya anggukan lemah yang membalas. Dengan cepat jari yang bersarang, Mayuzumi keluarkan—sukses membuat Akashi mengerang kecewa. Mayuzumi segera mengecup bibir Akashi singkat, menyalurkan kata maaf tanpa berkata-kata.

"Aku masuk Sei..."

Mayuzumi menurunkan sedikit celananya, hendak membebaskan miliknya yang telah tegang dan mengeras. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, Mayuzumi mendekatkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang kecil yang merona—dan perlahan mendorong miliknya agar dapat masuk ke dalam.

"Chi-Chihiro—hhha..besar..."

Menelan ludah paksa, kata-kata Akashi semakin meningkatkan birahi pemuda di atasnya. Karena tak tahan, dengan sekali hentakan Mayuzumi memasukkan miliknya hingga ke pangkal. Menciptakan erangan sakit dan juga nikmat, lolos dari mulut Akashi yang terbuka lebar. Tak langsung bergerak, Mayuzumi diam sejenak—membiarkan Akashi terbiasa dengan benda besar di lubang anusnya.

"Bergeraklah..."

Mayuzumi mengangguk, menarik miliknya setengah keluar dari lubang—dan kemudian kembali menghujamnya masuk ke dalam. Gerakan terus berulang, tidak terlalu cepat karena tak ingin Akashi tak merasa nikmat.

"Ci—um.."

Mayuzumi sempat terkesiap—ketika melihat Akashi menjulurkan tangannya ke atas—namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, menurunkan kepalanya hendak memberi ciuman pada Akashi. Ciuman panas tercipta, dan tempo gerakan semakin meningkat—tak lama lagi Akashi akan segera mencapai batasnya.

"...Sei—kau nikmat sekali..."

Seakan tau, Mayuzumi kembali mengocok penis Akashi—memberikannya tambahan kenikmatan yang semakin membuainya. Deritan kasur terdengar bercampur dengan suara erangan Akashi yang semakin menggila. Tak peduli lagi dengan sekitar, mereka berdua telah termakan nafsu dunia.

"Chihiro- _san_ akuu—"

Mayuzumi bergerak semakin liar, prostat Akashi tak pernah lepas dari sentuhan penisnya. Membuat lubang semakin meremas, Akashi akan segera 'keluar'. Beberapa sodokan sempat terlaksana, hingga akhirnya Akashi mengeluarkan sperma yang sempat tertahan. Mayuzumi berhenti sejenak, menunggu Akashi menikmati klimaksnya. Mata yang tertutup kini terbuka pelan, membalas tatapan Mayuzumi yang terfokus padanya.

"Aku siap ronde dua Chihiro- _san_...Silahkan..."

Mendengar itu seringaian Mayuzumi tercipta. Memang tak berniat berhenti setengah jalan—Mayuzumi pun kembali mencari kenikmatan.

"Dengan senang hati, Seijurou..."

.

.

Sinar matahari mengintip dari balik horden kamar yang sedikit terbuka, suara burung kecil pun mulai terdengar samar—hari telah berganti kembali. Mayuzumi yang telah berpakaiaan rapi tengah menatap Akashi yang masih bergelung dengan bantal di pelukannya. Meski tak tega, Mayuzumi harus membangunkannya—mereka harus segera meninggalkan hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Seijurou..."

Tepukkan halus mendarat pada kedua pipi yang lembut, membuat Akashi menggeliat tak nyaman—dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"...Pagi Chihiro- _san_."

Terbangun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya, Akashi mengedarkan pandangan—mencari pakaian yang kemarin malam ia lepaskan. Mayuzumi turut membantu, ia mengambilkan pakaian itu dan memakaikannya kembali pada tubuh ramping Akashi.

"Maaf sepertinya kau tidak sempat mandi. Tapi tenang saja aku sudah membersihkan lubangmu tadi."

Akashi mengangguk paham, waktu mereka tidak banyak—pemuda dihadapannya itu harus segera berangkat kerja. Mendekatkan tubuhnya, Akashi menghadiahi Mayuzumi sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Terima kasih sudah memakaiku semalam."

Mayuzumi terkekeh pelan, "tidak usah seformal itu, inikan bukan yang pertama."

Pakaian kini telah terpasang rapi, dengan penuh perhatian Mayuzumi menggandeng tubuh Akashi menuruni kasur yang empuk. Mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jasnya, Mayuzumi mengambil lembaran uang yang telah sebelumnya ia siapkan.

"Ini untuk semalam, lain kali aku akan memakaimu lagi."

uang telah berpindah tangan, Akashi tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Setelahnya mereka melakukan ciuman panjang, mengakhiri sesi pertemuan singkat mereka. Berpisah dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing yang mereka punya. Kau tanya, mengapa? Tentu saja—karena Mayuzumi adalah seorang pelanggan, dan Akashi adalah seorang penjual jasa—seorang pelacur yang bertugas memuaskan nafsu pelanggannya. Tak ada hubungan istimewa di antara mereka berdua.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Anehkah? ;w;)

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri dulu ' ')/


	2. Chapter 2

**Pemuas Nafsu**

" **Ini hanya sebuah kisah seorang pelacur laki-laki dalam mencari jati dirinya."**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pair: All x Akashi**

 **Warning: AU, Yaoi R18, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

AKASHI Seijurou menatap ke dalam dompetnya yang terisi penuh. Matanya fokus menghitung tiap lembar uang yang berbaris rapi di sana. Kliennya yang terakhir memberi banyak bonus untuknya. Sepertinya hingga akhir bulan pun uangnya masih ada yang tersisa. Dua kali bekerja dalam sebulan rasanya sudah cukup. Tak perlu yang ketiga, tubuhnya bisa lebih lama beristirahat. Jujur saja Seijurou kurang suka melakukan hubungan badan terlalu sering. Pinggangnya sakit, dan ia merasa tak nyaman saat sperma para pelanggannya itu mengisi lubang hangatnya.

Menjijikan dan sulit untuk dibersihkan.

Banyak yang bertanya, jika tak suka kenapa berkerja seperti itu? Kenapa harus menjadi pelacur? Jawabannya hanya satu, Seijurou sangat membutuhkan uang. Bisa saja dia mencari pekerjaan lain, tapi tak akan bisa mencukupi dirinya beserta adik bungsunya. Menjadi tulang punggung keluarga adalah beban terberat bagi Seijurou. Mereka bukan yatim piatu—orang tua mereka masih hidup dengan sehat namun entah menghilang kemana. Sehabis bercerai mereka lenyap bagai ditelan bumi. Tak ada sedikit pun keinginan untuk mengasuk Seijurou dan adiknya. Mereka seakan dibuang, mereka dianggap sebagai sampah.

Seijurou tentu sangat membenci mereka, namun tak mau menunjukan di depan adiknya. Meski adiknya bukan lagi anak kecil, tapi Seijurou tak ingin membebankan segala pikiran negatifnya pada adiknya tercinta. Biarlah Seijurou merahasiakan semuanya. Berusaha, bekerja keras sendiri—agar adiknya dapat bersekolah dengan tenang. Adiknya masih menginjak bangku SMA dan Seijurou ingin adiknya bisa melanjutkan ketingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi. Bukan malah berakhir sepertinya, putus kuliah dan bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu bejad laki-laki hidung belang.

"Sei- _chan_ sepertinya kau berhasil memuaskan pelangganmu lagi, hm?"

Sebuah suara memecah lamunannya. Orang itu tentu saja sang penyalamat hidupnya—sekaligus manusia yang menjuruskannya dalam lubang dosa. Mibuchi Reo, adalah _muchikari_ -nya. Orang yang memperkerjakan Seijurou ketika ia tengah terjebak lilitan hutang. Awalnya Seijurou hanya berniat meminjam sejumlah uang, tapi tak menyangka malah berakhir demikian. Seijurou harus menghidupi dirinya, dan membayar hutangnya pada Mibuchi membuatnya terpaksa menandatangi kontrak kerja itu. Menjadi salah satu 'anak' bagi Mibuchi Reo. Meski begitu Seijurou tak membencinya, Mibuchi lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Menjadi seorang Seijurou yang memiliki berlembar-lembar uang di dompetnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," Seijurou tersenyum. "Mayuzumi- _san_ orang yang baik."

"Chihiro? Ckckck Sayang-ku sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Seijurou hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu. Siapa juga yang tidak menyadarinya? Seijurou tau dengan jelas perasaan Mayuzumi padanya. Cinta dan penuh sayang—Seijurou selalu merasakannya tiap kali mereka berhubungan badan. Seijurou senang—sungguh. Tapi ia tak berani membalas perasaan itu. Ia pelacur, dan menyukai pelanggannya adalah hal yang tak boleh Seijurou lakukan. Apa keuntungannya bagi Mayuzumi, mendapat kekasih bekas pakai orang lain? Tak ada. Mayuzumi akan berakhir menyesalinya.

Dengan cepat Seijurou memasukkan dompet miliknya, ke dalam sebuah tas punggung usang yang selalu ia pakai kemana-mana. Dia sudah terlalu lama di tempat sang 'Mama' , sudah waktunya ia pulang. Bisa-bisa adik kecilnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Seijurou tak mau sampai hal itu terjadi. "Aku pamit, sampaikan salamku pada yang lain."

" _Bye Sweetpie_ ," Mibuchi melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati di jalan. Awas diperkosa."

"Pasti. Dan tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukannya. Lubangku mahal," Seijurou terkekeh pelan, sambil menunjukan bokongnya yang menggoda. Wajar saja banyak yang tergila-gila padanya. Jika saja Mibuchi bukan 'Mamanya', ia pasti akan menerkam Seijurou saat itu juga.

"Hapus air liurmu itu _Mama_ , malu dilihat orang."

"Ups—maafkan mamamu ya. Habis kau terlalu menggoda."

Seijurou mengeluarkan tawanya yang sulit ditahan.

 **-000-**

JAM sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Kali ini giliran sang adik yang memasak. Jadi wajar saja jika makanan yang terhidang begitu menggugah selera. Adiknya memang pandai dalam memasak. Seijurou sempat menawari adiknya untuk masuk ke sekolah masak, tetapi adiknya menolak. Ia—adiknya—lebih memilih sekolah biasa yang biaya masuknya lebih murah. Tak berniat ingin menambah beban lebih pada kakaknya itu.

"Seperti biasa rasanya enak sekali," Seijurou tersenyum puas. "Istri masa depanmu pasti beruntung sekali."

Akashi Taiga hanya mendengus, kakaknya selalu saja membawa topik yang sama. Dia tidak membenci hal itu, hanya saja saat ini fokus Taiga hanya untuk Seijurou seorang. Taiga tak tega jika harus membagi perhatiannya. Seijurou terlalu baik padanya, ia tak akan mampu meninggalkan kakaknya itu hanya karena pihak ketiga. Lagipula Taiga masih SMA, jalan hidupnya masih amat panjang.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Usiamu sudah 25, tak berniat mencari kekasih?" Taiga menatap sang kakak. "Nanti keburu tak laku."

Tawa ringan terdengar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seijurou pelakunya. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Taiga. Memang siapa yang mau dengan pelacur macam dirinya? Perempuan pasti akan jijik padanya. Tak akan ada yang mau memiliki seorang suami yang telah ternoda olah sperma laki-laki lain.

"Habiskan makananmu lalu cepat tidur."

"Iya—Oh besok temanku akan datang berkunjung, boleh?"

Teman? Taiga hanya memiliki satu teman dekat, Kuroko tetsuya. Hanya anak itu satu-satunya teman yang sering datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Seijurou tidak membenci Kuroko—anak itu baik dan juga sangat sopan—hanya saja ia kurang nyaman dengan tatapan teman Taiga itu. Tatapan Kuroko penuh nafsu, seakan ingin menjamah tubuhnya. Jadi bukan salah Seijurou, kalau ia mengetahui anak itu menyukainya—dan bernafsu ingin memilikinya. Kalau saja Kuroko bukan teman baik Taiga, mungkin ia akan memberikan tubuhnya untuk dijamah anak itu. Seijurou akan sangat menikmatinya, ia senang menjadi yang pertama bagi pemuda bau kencur macam Kuroko.

"Boleh saja. Mau kubuatkan makanan khusus?"

Kagami tersenyum kecil, " Tak perlu, kami hanya mengerjakan tugas bersama."

Meski Taiga sudah mengatakan tak usah, tetapi Seijurou tetap memikirkan menu makanan apa yang akan ia buat besok. Tak apa kan mengajak Kuroko sekalian makan malam bersama mereka? Tenang, tidak ada maksud lain, hanya ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan teman Taiga itu. Baiklah—mungkin Seijurou akan sedikit menggoda Kuroko. Tapi hanya sebatas menggoda, Seijurou tak mau mengecewakan adiknya.

"Sekarang cepat tidur," akashi memerintah, tangan sibuk membawa piring bekas makan ke tempat cuci.

Dengan gemas Taiga mengusap pucuk kepala Seijurou, dan langsung melenggos pergi ke kamar. "Iya Seijurou sayang. Kau juga cepat tidur."

Seijurou mendengus pelan. Semenjak sang adik menginjak dewasa, afeksi yang diberikannya terkadang melewati batas sewajarnya. Sayang? Dalam arti apa? Tentu sebagai adik kepada kakaknya—namun terkadang Seijurou tak berpikir demikian. Menerka-nerka apakah ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi dalam kata sakral tersebut. Mungkin sayang yang lebih dari sekedar 'sayang'.

"Seijurou kau ada-ada saja," Seijurou berkata sambil bergeleng pelan. Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik ia segera mencuci piring-piring kotor di tangannya. Ia butuh istirahat.

 **-000-**

KEDUA remaja tanggung tengah berkutik dengan buku-buku, mereka tampak begitu serius. Tugas kelompok, tak begitu sulit mengingat mereka hanya harus memahami sebuah bab di dalam buku paket Biologi yang tengah terbuka lebar. Ditambah pula bab itu membahas Reproduksi. Mereka pasti tak akan sulit mempelajarinya. Kemarin mereka baru saja menoton film dewasa yang baru Kuroko _download_. Reproduksi dan film dewasa, berhubungan bukan?

"Kuroko," Taiga berkata, sedari tadi mulutnya tak henti-henti menguap. Efek bergadang mungkin. Padahal sang kakak sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur, tapi tetap saja Taiga membandel. Bermain game di _handphone_ -nya sampai lupa waktu.

"Hm?"

"Kita istirahat, oke?" Taiga membaringkan tubuhnya. "Mataku capek."

Capek? Yang benar saja. Mereka berdua baru memulai sesi belajar ini 30 menit yang lalu, dan Taiga sudah mengeluh capek? Bilang saja dia malas membaca. Selain Seijurou, masak, basket, dan game—tak ada lagi yang dapat membuat Taiga bersemangat. Pantas nilainya selalu di bawah standar. Belajar saja tidak niat begitu.

"Boleh kuingatkan? Kita baru belajar 30 menit Akashi- _kun_ ," Kuroko melayangkan protes, tangan dengan seenaknya mencubit perut Taiga yang bebas tanpa pertahanan. Satu-satunya cara agar Taiga mendengarkannya, ya hanya dengan melakukan kekerasan fisik seperti itu. Biasanya kalau bukan cubitan, Kuroko akan menjewer telinga atau menjitak kepala Taiga.

"Aww—Kuroko sakit tau!" Taiga menggeram kesal.

Meski begitu Kuroko memilih tak mendengarkan. Lebih baik ia fokus pada buku di tangan. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa waktunya akan terbuang sia-sia. Dan nilainya besok tidak akan memuaskan. Bukannya Kuroko sok _perfectionist_ , hanya saja jika nilainya turun uang jajannya akan mengalami pengurangan secara drastis. Sungguh, Kuroko tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Kalian serius sekali. Tak apa kan kalau aku membawakan kue?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi. Terdengar begitu merdu di telinga pemuda bersurai biru. Berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, Seijurou—yang tengah memakai apron—dengan tangan memegang nampan penuh kue dan munuman dingin. Kalau saja Kuroko tak dapat mengontrol ekspresinya, mungkin ia kini tengah mengeluarkan liurnya. Tergoda dengan paha Seijurou yang terekspos dengan liar. Celana pendek yang dikenakan si surai merah benar-benar tak dapat menutupi kaki mulusnya dengan seharusnya.

"Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu," Taiga bersorak gembira. " _Thanks_ Sei, kau memang selalu mengerti apa yang kumau."

Seijurou hanya tertawa kecil, lalu meletakkan nampan tersebut pada ruang yang tersedia. Sengaja Seijurou sedikit menunduk di hadapan Kuroko. Ia ingin pemuda itu melihat ke arah kerah bajunya yang longgar. Siapa tau akan ada hal yang membuatnya terangsang.

"Terima kasih Akashi- _san_."

"Sama-sama Kuroko- _kun_. Makanlah yang banyak, jangan sungkan," Akashi menjawab, jari sibuk menaruh sedikit rambut ke belakang telinganya. Gesturnya begitu menggoda, Kuroko sepertinya menyadari hal itu. Seijurou berhasil membuat Kuroko bergerak gelisah di tempat. Dengan perlahan meletakkan satu tangan di atas paha pmuda itu, seijurou berkata santai—tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kuroko- _kun_?"

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah mau membaca, me- _review_ , mem- _fav_ dan mem- _follow_ cerita ini ;w;) Aku sunguh terharu, senang rasanya ada yang menyukai cerita ini ;w;)

Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas _review_ satu pesatu, maaf saya lambat sekali dalam meng- _update_ cerita ini, dan maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan :''''(

Aku harap kalian menikmatinya :''') Sekian dulu dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ;w;)/


End file.
